In recent years, the Internet has seen an explosive growth of all kinds of applications. In a relative short period, the Internet has grown from a static information delivery system to a full-blown interactive medium. As more and more information exchanges and business get online on the Internet, the congestion of the information traffic on the Internet is becoming more severe. This newly invented method, called Dynamic Data Assembling On Internet Client Side (DDAICS), is useful to assemble data retrieved from server side or from both client side and server side into a data set on Internet client side that is necessary for a transaction until final submission, save, or print. This method, if widely used, will cut down data transmissions, reduce load on servers, speed up information traffic, and save time and scarce resources for Internet users on the Internet.
In the traffic on the Internet, there are a lot of unnecessary transmissions of useful data, transmissions of useless data, and their overheads. Internet server side shopping cart (ISSSC) used by retailers and other firms, such as Wal-Mart Online(www.wal-mart.com), Netscape Store (merchant.netscape.com), Oracle Store (www.oracle.com), on the Internet at present is a typical example. For example, if a shopper wants to order only one item online, first his choice of the item and/or quantity is sent to the sever and put into the cart (one-way transmission). Then he has to retrieve this information back from the cart (two-way transmission). Finally the order form is sent to the server to complete this transaction. Here four one-way transmissions are needed. Also a lot of overheads, such as setting up a connection between a client computer and a server computer, closing the connection, and so on, occur associated with these transmissions.
A key shortcoming of ISSSCs is that they manage the shopping information on the server side, and every change of shopping information is recorded on the server side through transmissions of data to the server side on the Internet. This results in many unnecessary transmissions of useful data between client side and server side. If the data entered by a shopper is wrong, the data are also sent to the server and checked there. Then an error message is returned to the client side. This results in many unnecessary transmissions of useless data.
On the other hand, the newly invented method can be used to design an Internet client side shopping cart (ICSSC). If an ICSSC is used, a shopper can put the item into the cart on his computer. If that is the only item wanted, he can submit the order immediately. Here only one one-way transmission is needed to finish the transaction. As items the shopper order increase, the times of the transmissions by using ISSSCs also increase. Deletion, update, calculation of tax, data checking, and the like, will increase transmissions further. But with an ICSSC, no matter how many items a shopper order, only one transmission is enough. Here transmission of data refers to shopping data transmission in which the data record the shopper's choices of the items, quantity, tax, total price, and the like. Other data transmissions of Internet shopping, such as downloading the item lists, pictures, and introduction materials from server side to client side, are considered as same in both ICSSCs and ISSSCs.
Another example is large online documents such as government regulations, or other lengthy documents. In most cases, Internet users do not need the whole document, but only part of it is of the interest. If these documents are designed in such a way that after downloading of the whole document, every individual title, provision or paragraph of the document is retrievable and editable dynamically on client side, a user can use the "find" function of a browser to locate the title, provision, or paragraph of the interest, retrieve and put into an assembling monitor window on the screen of a client side computer. After all related materials are retrieved and assembled, users can save it as a new file or print it. This will save a lot of effects and resources of users used for editing, storing, or printing the whole document.
Still another example is online multiple-choice examinations or surveys. In fact, if there are four answers starting with a check box or a radio button for each question, only one of them chosen is of concern. If the answers are assembled on client side, three fourth of answers that are not chosen do not need to be submitted. With a little design effect, nearly three fourth of traffic volume can be cut down in these cases.